The present invention relates to a cleaning composition and a method for removal of solder flux from a surface of a substrate and particularly a surface of a printed circuit board.
Prior to a soldering operation for attachment of components to printed circuit boards it is conventional and essential to apply a soldering flux to insure an adherent bond of solder. The printed circuit board may be protected with a solder mask which covers all areas of the substrate except where solder is to contact and adhere to a conductive surface portion. Application of flux and solder can be done by hand, wave or reflow methods. In wave soldering the substrate is mechanically conveyed over and contacted with the flux and then with a molten solder wave. The solder adheres to all conductive surfaces on the substrate except where solder mask is present. In reflow soldering a solder paste, containing both flux and solder metal in powder form, is applied only to the points where solder bonds are to be made. Components are set in place and the entire printed circuit board assembly is heated to melt the solder. Flux which remains on the assembly after soldering can cause premature failure of the electrical circuitry through corrosion, absorption of water and other effects and must be removed.
In Hayes et al. U.S. Pat. 4,640,719 use of terpene compounds is disclosed in cleaning printed wiring boards. This patent discloses cleaning of residual flux and particularly rosin solder flux and adhesive tape residues employing terpene compounds such as pinene including its alpha and beta isomer, gamma terpinene, delta-3-carene, limonene and dipentene with limonene and dipentene preferred. Dipentene is the racemic mixture of the limonene optically active isomers. This patent further discloses that these terpene compounds are almost completely insoluble in water and cannot be directly flushed away by water. Therefore in a preferred embodiment terpene compounds are combined with one or more emulsifying surfactants capable of emulsifying terpenes with water to facilitate their removal.